metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Camouflage (The Phantom Pain)
This is the camouflage that appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Camouflage Fatigues * When hovering over a fatigue, pressing left will get the "Naked" version, while pressing right will get the "Scarf" version. Buddy fatigues ;Quiet ;D-Dog ;D-Horse Cardboard Box Diamond Dogs Recruits Headgear DLC outfits Buddy ;D-Horse Regular outfits Colors These can only be used via the customization screen. Weapons Colors These are used for your various weapons. It requires that you recruit the legendary gunsmith. ;Solid colors ;Camouflage patterns ;Special camouflage patterns These are made available by purchasing them with Event Points during a specific event (event indicated in parentheses. Note that they can be released in more than one event). They each cost 4500 Event Points. More were added on the May update. VBVfB27.png|001 (Bound Dragons 12-25 rerelease;) SfX1geZ.png|002 (Mosquito's Legacy 8-14 rerelease; New World Order 15-22 and May 10-24 rereleases) SlH7Z44.png|003 (Freedom from Oppression 9-23 rerelease;) SD3NDtL.png|004 (The Skulls Attack 22-April 5 and May 24-June 7 rereleases;) xMcTsQR.png|005 (Freedom from Oppression 26-May 9 rerelease;) lvyFfYr.png|006 (Bound Dragons 23-March 8 rerelease;) C3bsjU8.png|007 (The Skulls Attack 22-April 5 and May 24-June 7 rereleases;) aKUIs6K.png|008 (The Skulls Attack 26-February 9 rerelease;) V7pI4Z3.png|009 (Mosquito's Legacy 8-14 rerelease; New World Order 15-22 and May 10-24 rereleases) uA4xn74.png|010 (Freedom from Oppression 26-May 9 rerelease;) Aju4DG7.png|011 (Mosquito's Legacy 5-11 rerelease; Mosquito's Legacy 5-19 rerelease) J37ibFm.png|012 (Mosquito's Legacy 5-11 rerelease; Mosquito's Legacy 5-19 rerelease) y8JJQFp.png|013 (Mosquito's Legacy 5-11 rerelease; Mosquito's Legacy 5-19 rerelease) mm47owo.png|014 (The Skulls Attack 26-February 9 rerelease;) 57ltbTk.png|015 (Bound Dragons 23-March 8 rerelease;) 4Bi2aGy.png|016 (The Skulls Attack 29, 2015-January 5, 2016 release;) Gev5JGc.png|017 (The Skulls Attack 29, 2015-January 5, 2016 release;) Gv0N1Dg.png|018 (The Skulls Attack 29, 2015-January 5, 2016 release;) mDNsN09.png|019 (Bound Dragons 12-25 rerelease;) h04xqq9.png|020 (Freedom from Oppression 9-23 rerelease;) hWGx3qU.png|021 (Freedom from Oppression 9-23 rerelease;) pTSXyvM.png|022 (Mosquito's Legacy 8-14 rerelease; New World Order 15-22 and May 10-24 rereleases) tbfOFHc.png|023 (Freedom from Oppression 26-May 9 rerelease;) 9OEJ6CH.png|024 (Bound Dragons 12-25 rerelease;) DpLEfro.png|025 (The Skulls Attack 22-April 5 and May 24-June 7 rereleases;) LVOOzI9.png|026 (Bound Dragons 23-March 8 rerelease;) 07BoS3x.png|027 (The Skulls Attack 26-February 9 rerelease;) FfsBVAk.png|028 (Freedom from Oppression;) wiYbeAo.png|029 (Freedom from Oppression;) dVBO5Mr.png|030 (Freedom from Oppression;) |031 |032 |033 (New World Order 10-24 rerelease;) |034 |035 |036 (The Skulls Attack 24-June 7 rerelease;) |037 |038 |039 |040 |041 |042 (Mosquito's Legacy 7-21 rerelease;) |043 |044 |045 Base Colors These colors are used for your Mother Base/FOB. Note that the option of customizing the color font for the FOB was expanded upon to include camouflage patterns in the December 2015 update. ;Solid colors ;Camouflage colors These are made available by purchasing them with Event Points during a specific event (event indicated in parentheses. Note that they can be released in more than one event). They each cost 8000 Event Points. cI5nc34.png|001 (Mosquito's Legacy 8-14 rerelease; New World Order 15-22; The Skulls Event 22-April 5 and May 24-June 7 rerelease;) vqs8SiF.png|002 (Mosquito's Legacy 5-11 rerelease; Bound by Dragons 12-25 rerelease; The Skulls Attack 26-February 9 rerelease; Mosquito's Legacy 5-19 rerelease;) pcUYx0a.png|003 (Freedom from Oppression 17-29, 2015 release;) HrRMl6a.png|004 (Freedom from Oppression 26-May 9 rerelease;) kZUkH1o.png|005 (The Skulls Attack 29, 2015-January 5, 2016 release;) J5Qh5LJ.png|006 (Freedom from Oppression 9-23 rerelease;) |007 (Mosquito's Legacy 7-21 rerelease;) Notes and references Category:Clothing Category:Equipment Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Game secrets